I still have Dolphin
by yuchunuke
Summary: "Terserah kamu mau menjadikan aku apapun dengan semaumu, bila itu yang terbaik. Menjadi dolphinmu sekalipun tidak masalah. Aku akan tetap terus bersamamu. Pegang janjiku sampai aku mati." Sho-ai, AU. Yoosu main pair. -EDITED-


Warning : AU, Sho-ai.

Disclaimer : Mereka bekerja di bawah naungan SMEnt. Selebihnya mereka ciptaan Tuhan.

**Note :** beberapa bagian sudah di perbaiki, aku berharap menjadi benar-benar baik ^_^.

* * *

**"I still have Dolphin"  
**

_by Intan9095_

**

* * *

**

"Malam, _my dolphin_."

Lagi, menarik nafas panjang, memejam mata lalu menghebus nafas panjang. Kedua sudut bibirku seakan telah kelu untuk ditariknya demi sosok yang begitu tidak mengharapkan—yang semua makhluk punya—emosional. Ia begitu rajin menyebutku lumba-lumbanya. Entah apa yang semalam ia pikirkan untuk memulai tingkah konyol ini. Apapun itu sekarang, aku tetap harus di sampingnya. Setiap detik mengumbar segala ekspresi yang—menurutnya—manis.

Aneh, aku tidak peduli, dia sudah menganggapku panutan hidup terakhirnya pada masa berkepanjangan ini. Ha, untuk yang barusan memang terlalu berlebihan.

Ia memilih untuk duduk di dekatku, menaruh ponsel dan kunci mobil sampai hal selalu ia bawa sejak dulu, yang sudah susah payah aku buat agar ia tak membawanya—dan itu berhasil—dan sekarang itu terjadi lagi. Rokok. Mengadahkan kepala, lagi-lagi tampang yang aku benci. Aku berkata datar…

"Kamu lagi."

Ia tersenyum kecut. Jari-jari kirinya memijit-mijit kening. Aku baru menyadari ia begitu kusut, sangat kusut, tak selayaknya penerus Mobiletic Corp berpenampilan seperti ini. Aku mengernyitkan dahi begitu ia menyentuh simpul dasinya, membukanya dengan acak lalu melonggar. Dua kancing teratas meja sengaja terbuka. Aku tak melihat jasnya, sepertinya sudah ia simpan di mobil. Rambut jingga kecoklatan kesayangnya yang biasanya selalu rapih kini sepantaran dengan sekumpulan rakyat jelata di jalanan.

Hanya satu hal terpenting yang tak akan merubah dari pesonanya. Pesona yang mampu mengikat gender apapun itu, pria maupun wanita.

Termasuk aku?

"Tak ada aturan kau mengatakan 'kamu lagi' pada saat tamu datang mau meminta sebuah layanan memuaskan di sini." Ia menatap dalam pada kedua mataku. Aku segera memalingkan wajah. Sudah seharusnya aku tidak bersikap seperti barusan. Ia tamu dan harus diperlakukan seperti raja. Aku kembali menghela nafas dan berbalik setelah menyimpan handuk kecil di atas meja panjang ini. Terdengar ia tertawa, "Bahkan aku dilupakan pula di sini."

'Sudah mabuk duluan 'kah ia?' pikirku seraya membawa sebuah botol dan gelas. Mendekatinya dan segera menaruh kedua benda tersebut di hadapanya tanpa melepas genggamanku pada kedua benda tersebut. Mengamatinya baik-baik dan dia memang lebih kacau lagi dengan wajah memerah serta bulir-bulir keringat menyusuri pelipisnya.

"Untuk apa kamu datang kemari? Jika jawabanmu adalah demi menikmati minum, aku anggap itu bohong. Kamu sudah mabuk, tahu." Tanpa menatapnya, aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada sekeliling dan mendapati seseorang yang tersenyum aneh padaku.

Ia tersenyum lebar dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya, jari-jarinya ia lipat dan bersisa ibu jari tanda thumbs untukku. Aku menatapnya horror, ia segera kembali bertaut pada tamu-tamunya sebelum ku lempar ia dengan kursi.

Ia kembali meracau, "Tidak, tidak. Aku mabuk dengan tidak ikhlas. Jadi, aku datang untuk mencicipi hal baru di sini, juga…" aku mengangkat sebelah alis. Guyonan dari mana sampai ada kata 'mabuk tidak ikhlas' barusan? Tolol. Aku terlalu terhanyut menatapnya lekat-lekat, ia justru sudah kembali memusatkan perhatianya padaku lalu tersenyum. Kali ini senyuman yang termasuk dalam **paket** hal yang aku suka darinya.

"Untuk bertemu denganmu. Junsu."

"Apa?"

Ia menahan tawanya seketika. Jelas saja, tiba-tiba aku bertanya cepat begitu ia menyebut namaku dengan suara serak dan setengah berbisik itu. Kebahagiaan untukku karena aku **normal**, jadi aku tidak akan pingsan di tempat dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus ketika ia mengeluarkan suara seperti barusan. Suara dalam sekali dan teristimewa di antara suara lainya demi mendapati 'mainan' barunya. Tentunya ia tak akan menjadikanku hal itu, ia tak akan pernah melakukanya, aku percaya.

"Lupakan." Ucapnya seraya merampas kedua benda di tanganku dengan tidak sabar. Menuangkan Tequila pada gelas berisi balok-balok es barusan lalu meminumnya dengan brutal.

"Tidak sedang tournament saja, cara meminum sudah kacau. Ceritakan padaku sekarang, apa yang membuatmu seperti gembel sekarang?"

Great.

Tangan lainya langsung menjitak keningku. Ya, pukulan kecil dan dia tertawa. Ia menyimpan gelasnya. 'bahkan sedang tertawapun, sebenarnya ia sudah membuang jauh-jauh sifat manja yang satu itu' pikirku. Akupun ikut tertawa. Tak berapa lama setelah itu kami terdiam. Ia kembali meneguk minumanya lalu menatapku kembali, "Duduklah. Aku mau bercerita."

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung keluar dari tempat dalam bar dengan meloncati meja lalu duduk di kursi tepat di sampingnya. Ia memutar kursi dan kini kami saling berhadapan. Lengan kananya masih bertumpu pada meja. Kini ekspresi yang sangat aku benci ia keluarkan, muram.

"Besok pernikaha_nya_. Seseorang tanpa nama mengirimiku undanganya. Cocok sekali dengan keadaan hidupku sekarang. Sudah menjadi yatim piatu, malah kembali bujangan lagi. Lebih menyakitkan lagi, ia tidak mengabariku dan langsung mengambil keputusan."

Bagus. Ternyata ia masih ingat dengan perempuan tak berlatar keluarga itu. Hampir dua tahun aku di buat heran. Bagaimana bisa ia sampai menaruh hatinya pada gadis—pelacur jelata yang memang berniat mengambil posisi menjadi istrinya lalu merasakan glamor besar dari harta gudangnya. Aku menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal mencari kata-kata…

"Aku baru menyesal. Mengapa tidak sejak dulu saja aku menuruti kata-katamu? Ah, aku sudah di pelet oleh wanita itu mungkin. Junsu, apa menurutmu ini adalah kutukan dari Tuhan atas selama ini? Jangan diam saja, hey!" ia memegang kedua bahuku, menggoyangkanya dengan hebat. Tidak tahu musti berkata apa lagi. Yang terbesit di benakku sekarang hanya para cara termudah untuk membuatnya melupakan wanita tersebut dan dapat kembali seperti dulu.

"Dengarkan aku, Yoochun-ah…"

Entah ini di sengaja atau tidak. Suasana yang begitu berisik sekarang melembut dengan musik yang di putar dari DJ di ujung sana. Tidak seperti biasanya PUB ini memasang lagu seperti di cafe-cafe. Aku melepas kedua tanganya dari bahuku lalu menaruh di kedua pahanya, aku berdecak agak kesal juga karena Changmin—temanku yang barusan— melewati lantai dansa dengan nampan minumnya sambil bersiul-siul entah apa maksudnya yang jelas itu tertuju padaku. 'akan ku hajar bocah itu setelah ini' pikirku lalu kembali pada Yoochun.

"Kau masih punya warisan untuk menjadi penerus—"

"Sudah aku berikan pada adikku."

"Well, Kamu masih memiliki banyak kemampuan pada bidang apapun. Tanganmu lihai saat berada di atas tuts grandpiano, sudah dapat aku pastikan kamu dapat menjadi pianist besar la—"

"Tidak semahir Jaejoong yang mampu membuat lima instrument dalam tiga hari."

"Ya, ya." Kedua bola mataku memutar, menyebalkan juga anak ini. Selalu memotong apa yang aku katakan.

"Berbahasa Inggris, sangat fasih! Belum lagi hal lainya, aku yakin kamu sangat berbakat termasuk membuat sepuluh lirik lagu dalam seminggu dan itu tidak sangat sangat mudah." Aku menyeringai dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kata. Kini ia yang tidak menatapku lalu kembali memutar kursi menghadap meja, meraih minumanya...

"Dan hal terpenting. Sebenarnya enggan aku katakan, tapi ya, uhm, kamu masih punya aku."

Tolol!

Kenapa aku malah mengatakan hal ini, kalau aku lanjutkan, ia akan mengira yang tidak-tidak. Aku bisa di cap sebagai pria tidak **normal** kalau begini. Dengan cepat ia menghabiskan minumanya lalu menggerling pandanganya padaku. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Jangan-jangan kau…"

"Ma-maksudku, jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu, Yoochun-ah! Err... arrgh! Menyebalkan! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" aku langsung menggebrak meja sangat kesal. Beranjak dari tempat kembali masuk ke dalam bar melewati pintu samping. Aku dapat mendengar ia tertawa keras melihat aku seperti kepiting rebus benar.

Aku—masih— normal! Dia tahu itu. Tapi kenapa seolah-olah ia melihatku bagai wanita merengek manja di mintai macam-macam? Oh, aku baru sadar. Sifatnya yang nakal itu tidak akan pernah lepas, bahkan sampai tatapanya itu. Aku masuk ke dalam dan berjalan melewatinya yang masih menatapku—setelah berhenti tertawa—dan aku berniat untuk mengusirnya setelah mengambil handuk yang ku taruh barusan. Niatku seketika hilang begitu melihatnya..

"Junsu. Sekarang, hanya ada kau yang mau menjadi temanku sampai saat ini. Aku berharap besar padamu dari saat ini sampai seterusnya, jangan lupakan aku. Aku...aku..."

Demi bumi! Air mata yang selama ini ia simpan bertahun-tahun sejak kematian orang tuanya, kini jatuh satu persatu, ia menangis. Aku berharap ini sebuah mimpi nista dari seorang Park Yoochun yang benci di juluki_ babycry _oleh teman-teman semasa muda dulu dan kini di hadapanya seorang diri, disini...

Aku mendekatinya, menepuk kepalanya yang tengah menunduk.

"Menangislah, Yoochun. Keluarkan semua rasa perihmu. Aku akan tetap disini." Aku menarik kembali tanganku lalu menarik kursi di belakang, duduk berhadapan denganya. Ia semakin terisak menangis. Aku mengerti sungguh! Sejak dua puluh dua tahun lalu aku terus di sampingmu sampai sekarang. Menemanimu menjadi wadah semua kisahmu dari berbagai emosi kamu tumpahkan. Aku tak akan pernah lupa hari terakhirmu menunjukan senyum dimana saat hari pemakaman orangtuamu berganti menjadi wajah stoic lalu menjadi begitu kacau sampai sekarang saat mengetahui kekasihmu mengkhianatimu.

Aku tahu semua tentangmu, semuanya dan permanen.  
Aku tersenyum begitu ia sedikit terhenyak merasakan pelukanku padanya…

"Aku berani berjanji. Akan terus bersamamu dan mendukungmu." Jeda sejenak.

"Terserah kamu mau menjadikan aku apapun dengan semaumu, bila itu yang terbaik. Menjadi _dolphin_mu sekalipun tidak masalah. Aku akan tetap terus bersamamu. Pegang janjiku sampai aku mati."

Detik selanjutnya, ia berdiri dan membalas pelukanku.

**E.N.D**


End file.
